When Your Master Wants You Back
by Farore
Summary: Sequel to When Your Padawan Wants You. Obi finds Annie on a familiar planet. COMPLETED!!
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Your Master Wants You Back  
  
Sequel to: When Your Padawan Wants You  
  
Authors: Farore and A  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe  
  
Genre: Romance and perhaps a bit angsty  
  
Disclaimer: All the original Star Wars characters belong to George Lucas etc. We make no money out of this.  
  
Archive: Please ask first.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When Your Master Wants You Back  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It had been two months now. The day when Obi-Wan's padawan, Anakin, had left. And it still hurt so much. 'I loved him', Obi thought, 'Force, I still love him!'  
  
Obi was walking through the Temple halls. He was thinking so hard that he nearly tripped over Yoda.  
  
Yoda: "Watch where you're going you must."  
  
Obi: "I know, I'm sorry. I was just deep in thought."  
  
Yoda: "Thinking your padawan you are?"  
  
Obi: "Yes. It's just that I know he is hurting, a lot, and I feel so helpless. I want to help him. Ease his pain, because if it is even half of what I'm feeling then he must be devastated. And he is all alone."  
  
Yoda just stood there listening to Obi-Wan, who talked his feelings for the first time since his padawan had left. No one really knew what had happened to those two, after all Anakin was gone and Obi-Wan refused to talk about it.  
  
Obi: "I must go and find him. I just can't let him think that I don't even care."  
  
Yoda: "Then go you must."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shmi was outside watching the dawn. Every day she hoped to see her son again. It had been 10 years since the little boy had left her. She would do anything just to see him even for a little while.  
  
Suddenly she saw a dark figure ahead. She almost screamed and started retreating closer to the farm. But the figure approached her in such a speed she knew she couldn't make it. She turned to face the figure, until she saw his features - it couldn't be!  
  
Shmi: "Annie?"  
  
Annie: "Mum!!"  
  
Anakin reached her and caught her in a warm hug. Tears of joy ran through their faces.  
  
Annie: "I've missed you so much, mum!"  
  
Shmi: "Me too, Annie." After a while she asked: "What brings you here, Annie?"  
  
Annie: "I just wanted to see you"  
  
Shmi could sense something troubling the young man's mind. Although she wasn't Force-sensitive she knew her boy. But she didn't want to spoil the moment on making him tell what was wrong. He would talk eventually.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Owen: "Tell me about your travels, Anakin."  
  
Anakin had learned Shmi was freed and married to a man called Cliegg Lars. He also had a stepbrother Owen now with whom he was hiding behind a large rock. They were spying on some Tusken raiders near the farm.  
  
Anakin: "Nah, there isn't that much to tell." That was a sheer lie, of course there was a LOT to say. But it was yet too painful for him - every little thought reminded of Obi-Wan.  
  
After a moment of silence they decided to leave the Tuskens.  
  
Anakin: "I'm quite sure they're no threat for us. I can't sense anything that could imply them planning an attack on the farm."  
  
Owen: "Better be cautious anyhow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan had been searching for Anakin a week now. He had visited the places  
  
which his precious Annie had liked best. Places where they had been happy. Then it came to him. The happiest time in Anakin's life had been with his mother. The boy really loved her. The reason why Obi hadn't though this possibility before was because he didn't remember his family. So he took his starship and went after Anakin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan landed on Tatooine. First he went to see Watto. There he found out that Shmi had been sold to a farmer called Cliegg Lars.  
  
On the way to Lars' house thoughts went trough Obi's head. He didn't know what to say to Anakin when he would see him. All he really knew was that he had to find his padawan and- 'then what?' he thought, he didn't know. He just hoped that it everything would just work out somehow. When Obi arrived the house he just stood in front of it a while. Then he took a deep breath and chimed the door bell.  
  
Shmi opened the door.  
  
Shmi: "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
Obi: "Hello. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I'm looking for Anakin Skywalker. Is he here? I'm his master."  
  
Shmi: "Oh, you are a Jedi. And no, my son isn't here..."  
  
Hearing this made Obi-Wan almost cry. He wouldn't know any other place to search anymore.  
  
Shmi "...but he'll be home for dinner. Would you like to join us?"  
  
Obi: "Yes, I would. Thank you." Shmi led him in to the house.  
  
TBC  
  
Please review! Unless you don't want this to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
As for several requests we have stopped using the script-like form. Hopefully this will suit with everyone. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anakin and Owen came home chattering about Tuskens' trails they had seen earlier that day.  
  
"Boys. Remember to wash your hands before you come and sit at the table!" Shmi mused.  
  
The boys muttered something what their mother couldn't hear but she knew that it had something to do with washing up too much. And she smiled.  
  
When the boys came to the dining room Shmi stood up.  
  
"Annie, there is someone who would like to talk to you," she said  
  
Anakin froze. When he turned around he could see his master.  
  
"Master...How...What...Why are you here?" He said with pain in his voice.  
  
"Do you really thought that I could let you go just like that? Let you suffer all alone?"  
  
"What do you know about suffering?" Anakin hissed.  
  
"A lot actually. But if you're hurting at least a half as much as I do then  
  
there is no question-"  
  
"WHAT? You're saying that you're hurting?" Annie took a deep breath and calmed himself, "WHY? Why did you come? I left you a note. Everything I needed to say was in there. So why did you come? To torture me more?"  
  
"No. Because I just couldn't let you think that I didn't care..." Obi whispered.  
  
The family members had watched the awkward scene with quite a confusion. It was so hard to see what the Jedi meant. Cliegg cleared his throat, glancing at his wife: "Maybe it would be best if we left them alone." Shmi nodded and they were just about to retreat with Owen and his girlfriend Beru when Obi-Wan spoke.  
  
"No, we'll go outside. I think we both need some more fresh air," Obi said.  
  
Obi-Wan left with Anakin on his heels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hot winds blew hard. A sand storm was on its way. The master leaned on a fence, the apprentice staying a couple of steps behind, fingering his braid.  
  
"Annie, why did you leave me?" Obi looked at the suns, feeling their piercing warmth and put his hood over his head.  
  
"You know perfectly well. I couldn't have coped with...just one night."  
  
Obi turned to face Annie. "What makes you think I could?" he asked with caution.  
  
"You said it yourself! And besides you don't dismiss the Order, ever! You probably had a permission to search me, without the Council knowing the real reason why it was so important to you."  
  
Obi sighed and just nodded. He couldn't lie to Anakin, couldn't even though he'd wanted to. Annie struggled against the tears, but his voice trembled: "You can't bend the rules, not even in the matter of...love!"  
  
After saying this Anakin turned his back on Obi-Wan and started to walk away.  
  
"No! Don't...don't leave this way! Please Anakin. Let's just talk this thing trough. Please." Something in Obi's voice made Anakin turn around. And he saw tears running down Obi's cheeks. Anakin walked to Obi and wiped his tears away. He gave Obi-Wan a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Shh, don't cry. We'll talk but not here, not like this. Now let's get back inside and let me introduce you to my family."  
  
Inside:  
  
"It has been long enough and Anakin didn't seem very stable. I'm going after them," Owen said.  
  
When he stepped out he witnessed the kiss. He turned around quickly and went back in.  
  
"I think they are coming soon inside." And after saying this he started to think about Anakin's behaviour and reaction when he had seen his master. 'There is something more between those two than they tell us.' And he decided to observe the situation.  
  
Annie and Obi went back inside and everyone was looking at them. "Hi. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is a Jedi and he is my master."  
  
After shaking hands with Owen and Beru they all sat down and started to eat. "So tell me Obi-Wan, what did my boy do there? Did he act properly in the Temple?" Shmi asked.  
  
"Ooo, mom! Stop, please!"  
  
"No, no. It would be my pleasure to tell you what you want to know. Well... He is always hungry. I mean always!"  
  
They all laughed and Anakin blushed.  
  
"Well, what can I say, I need much energy. And besides I've heard that you were just as hungry when you were a padawan as I am now," Anakin defended.  
  
"Yes, I think that I was. Other padawans made fun of it, but Qui-Gon told me that I needed all the energy I could get. Our lifestyle isn't the easiest, you know." He said smiling for the memory.  
  
"Did you love him?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Qui-Gon"  
  
"Yes, of course I did. How could I not? He was my mentor, my master and the one who I could count on in this life. He was like a father to me."  
  
Owen saw his opportunity and asked: "So, Anakin. Do you love Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes I do. With all my heart." He said looking intensively at Obi-Wan.  
  
"And I love you too, my padawan."  
  
Rest of the dinner Obi and Annie told about their missions together. They all laughed at the mishaps that seemed to happen often on the pair's trips. Shmi observed her Annie and was relieved to see him free of his depression she'd sensed during the time he'd stayed on Tatooine. The reason he'd come back had to do something with Annie's relations to this young bearded man.  
  
Once they'd finished Shmi and Beru begun collecting the plates off the table.  
  
"I think it's time you all go to sleep." Shmi gestured to Owen, Annie and Obi. "You've all had a hard day."  
  
"Yes, I think I can find an extra mattress in the warehouse for you, Obi- Wan," Cliegg said.  
  
"And I take it you don't mind sleeping in the same room with Annie, do you?" Shmi asked.  
  
Owen raised an eye brow, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
"No, not at all." Obi smiled and bowed his head in custom. "Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
"It's alright, you are practically family."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi put the mattress on the floor and closed the door. Annie was already sleeping on his bed so he tried to be as quiet as possible when he took his tunic off and settled under the blanket.  
  
Annie woke up: "Master?"  
  
"Yes, padawan?"  
  
"Can I come to your bed? I mean, I'd just want to sleep there."  
  
"Fine by me. But if you snore I'll be poking you on the ribs."  
  
A pillow flew through the room on Obi's face just before he felt the warmth of his padawan beside him.  
  
After a while a very sleepy Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Anakin's waist and pulled him closer. When this happened Anakin was still awake and he tensed. Then he could hear his master's breathing slow down and he knew that Obi-Wan was asleep. Then Anakin let himself to relax and enjoy the feeling of being in his master's arms. And before he even knew it he fell asleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!  
  
Sorry it has taken so long to update, but we've been very busy with entrance exams and University studies.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning:  
  
Obi-Wan woke up feeling a warm body lying next to him. It felt quite nice, very nice actually, and when he opened his eyes and saw Anakin, still sleeping, he smiled. 'He looks so beautiful when he sleeps. Somehow innocent and pure. Like an angel. My angel...'  
  
Anakin woke up at the feeling that someone was staring at him. When he opened his eyes he was looking directly into Obi- Wan. "Why are you watching me? I was trying to sleep here," he mumbled but smiled anyway.  
  
Obi-Wan ignored his question. "Good morning, my angel." He said smiling happily. Then he leant forward and planted a quick kiss on Anakin's lips.  
  
"I don't know where that came from, but I don't want you to stop." Anakin whispered and captured Obi's lips with his own.  
  
At this moment Owen ran in to the room, just like he had used to do every morning when he had to wake Anakin. "Oh," he cleared his throat. "...I..." Owen was stunned. He had knew that something was going on between those two, but he didn't knew that it was this far already.  
  
"I - we...This isn't exactly what it looks like..." Anakin tried to explain.  
  
"Yea, yea..." Owen said and winked, "I was sent here to get you up and let you know that breakfast will be ready in half an hour. Now I'll excuse myself and leave you two alone." He shut the door and left.  
  
"I think it's time for us to talk again," Obi said, as they started dressing up, ruffling his padawan's hair. "I'm sorry I didn't consider your feelings when I told you one night was enough. I just never realised how deeply it hurt you... and how wrong it felt." He glared at the roof as if searching for an answer. "I think -"  
  
Owen opened the door and ran in. "Come quick, mum's been taken!"  
  
"What? By whom?" Obi-Wan asked. But before he got any answer they all were running towards a spot on the rim of the farm. Cliegg was already there with Beru. They were inspecting some tracks - Tusken trails. When they got there, Cliegg spoke: "The Tuskens got her!"  
  
Obi-Wan felt the vast emotions going under the padawan's skin. *Easy now, Anakin* he mentally suggested, placing a hand on Annie's shoulder as they crouched to inspect the tracks better. Human blood was spilled on the ground.  
  
Anakin gathered his thoughts and breathed deeply. "We must leave, quick. The Tuskens are very dangerous. I've dealt with them before."  
  
"I'll gather some people within the village," Owen said, leaving.  
  
"No, that's going to take too much time, " Anakin said impatiently. Owen stopped walking and looked at him questioningly. "I'll go with my master, and we're leaving right now."  
  
"Patience, padawan!" How many times had Obi-Wan said that? It seemed to have no effect on Anakin. Ever. "We're JEDI, we can deal with this on our own, " Annie said, looking directly at his master. "Just wait and see," he said to Owen and Cliegg who could do nothing but agree. The Tuskens would be tough to beat for even a couple of dozen farmers.  
  
"Listen, my apprentice, what is the first rule when going in to a battle or a mission?" Obi-Wan asked patiently. He knew that he had to be the one with a  
  
plan here.  
  
Anakin sighed. "One must always have a plan." He remembered.  
  
"Look. I know that this is about your mother, but believe me when I say that having a plan is very important. If one didn't have a plan and one was going to find one's padawan one just might spend time looking from the wrong places. So I recommend we eat something and then we come up with a plan and then we go and get your mother back." Obi-Wan tried to calm Anakin.  
  
"Yes master. Now let's go and eat. Hurry up!"  
  
Anakin was the one to talk during their breakfast. He was telling all he knew about the Tuskens and occasionally Owen or Cliegg gave some new detail.  
  
Then after a while Obi-Wan spoke: "This is what I think we should do. We'll go and follow the trails and find out where they have their camp. BUT we won't let them see us. Not yet. Then we'll go back at evening and try to get your mother out there before any of the Tuskens notice anything. We must try to do this the least violent way possible. Is this OK with you?"  
  
"Yes master. It sounds like we have a plan now." Anakin sad trying to be brave, but his voice betrayed him.  
  
Obi-Wan walked to Anakin. He made Anakin to look at him and said: "We'll get her back. I promise. We've got through worse than this." Tears started to run down Anakin's cheeks. He buried his face his master's shoulder and he felt Obi's hands holding him. And he cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After crying like a baby in front of his family Anakin calmed down and started dragging his lover toward the door.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, my Annie."  
  
"I'm sorry, master, but MY patience just wore out."  
  
They got on Cliegg's speeder bikes and started to hunt the Tuskens down. Owen, Beru and Cliegg looked at each other. They were of course worried about Shmi, but this latest incident involving a crying padawan and his master got them to wonder.  
  
"I walked on them this morning you know." Owen said after a while. "And now I'm sure that it's more than just normal master-padawan relationship."  
  
The other two just nodded. "Maybe we should talk to them after they bring her back."  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan studied the camp through his macrobinoculars. It had taken two hours to travel. Annie jumped up every now and then and Obi-Wan had to press him down on the shoulder. And now Obi had his arms around Annie. "We'll leave soon and come back at night time. Just relax my angel. Can you feel her?"  
  
"Yes." Annie took a deep shuddering breath. "She's suffering, but not greatly." They fell silent for a moment. "So now I'm your angel, huh?" he said with a light smirk.  
  
Obi kissed him on the forehead. "Yes you are." And then their lips found each other in a sweet loving kiss.  
  
"I think she's kept in that small hut over there," Obi pointed one on their left. It was isolated from the other huts and there were two guards on both sides.  
  
"Let's go. It's best to come back at night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were some issues that needed to be solved.  
  
"Do you love me?" Annie asked on their way back to their bikes.  
  
"Yes, of course I do. Why?"  
  
"I mean do you LOVE me? Not as a father to son but as a lover and companion."  
  
"I thought I made myself clear already." But then he remembered their morning chat was interrupted. "Oh..."  
  
He turned to Annie and captured his hands on his own. "Annie, please look at me."  
  
The padawan swallowed, ready to face his doom. He looked at those ocean green eyes. But Obi-Wan smiled.  
  
"I-love-you" Obi-Wan said kissing Annie between every word. "More than you can imagine."  
  
"And I love you." He murmured closing the distance between them. Their lips met yet again and the kiss was so passionate Annie felt his knees turn into jelly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They went back to the farm and gathered some volunteers to make up a diversion. It was dark already when they were finished. People jumped on their speeders and headed to their destination.  
  
The volunteers hid behind the rocks surrounding the Tusken camp. On a signal they attacked just the opposite side of the camp to where Shmi was captived. The Tuskens ran toward the mayhem and only Shmi's guards remained.  
  
It was time for Obi-Wan to act: he drew his lightsabre and approached the guards from behind. They were forced to leave their positions in order to attack. Obi-Wan raised his left hand and managed to Force-push the other backwards so that he bumped his head on a rock and was knocked out. The other guard was surprisingly agile and kept Obi-Wan busy. Mindtricks didn't have any effect on creatures like this.  
  
Meanwhile Anakin crept behind the hut and cut a hole in the thick fabric. He gasped when he entered: his mother was tied to a wooden pole and looked severely beaten. He cut the binds with trembling hands and carried her outside. His mind was boiling with rage toward the Tuskens, but his priority was to keep his mother safe and alive.  
  
After carrying Shmi on his speeder bike he sent a message through the bond to Obi-Wan. Obi then signalled the others and they all retreated out of the battle.  
  
The Tuskens' screams were heard far away. They were angry: their captive had been taken and now they couldn't get it back. Banthas weren't match for speeder bikes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a nervous atmosphere on the Lars farm. Shmi was being treated by a doctor, but no one knew if she was going to survive. She was a liked and well-known person throughout the village.  
  
The waiting was getting on Anakin's nerves. After he had been bitching at couple of people Obi-Wan pulled his dear apprentice next to him on a couch, stroking his hair.  
  
"Shh, calm down. You're not helping anyone by snapping at them." Obi-Wan whispered.  
  
"I know, I know." Anakin said wrapping his hands around the man he loved.  
  
The doctor didn't have time to enter the room entirely, when Anakin jumped at him craving information.  
  
"She is going to recover eventually, " the doctor said. "You can see her n- "  
  
Annie had already swept past him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi mom." Annie whispered tears in his eyes.  
  
"Hello my son." Shmi smiled faintly. She was seemingly in pain although she tried to hide it.  
  
"The doctor says you're going to be ok." He blurted before his voice cracked.  
  
"Of course I am," she reassured him. "Thanks to you and your Master."  
  
Anakin blushed.  
  
"Tell me Annie, is he more than just Master to you?"  
  
He sighed and chuckled. "Yes. I love him and he loves me back."  
  
"Hearing that makes me happy because now I know that you'll have someone to love you when I'm not near."  
  
"Yes. I'm kinda fond of the idea myself," he said with a dreamy smile that revealed it all. "Now I'm leaving you to rest. Love you mom."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shmi was cooking when she heard her son and his Master's voices from the living room. She was now fully recovered. She sneaked closer to the door. The Jedi were going to leave the next day and she wanted to hear every possible bit of conversation.  
  
"But Master, where are we going now?"  
  
"To the Temple. We'll try to show them that the code has its own flaws."  
  
"What if they don't accept us?"  
  
"Then we'll have to come up with a new plan. Besides even your family accepted us."  
  
"Yes, but they love me."  
  
"You know what, so do I."  
  
There was a deep silence. Shmi went away to continue her cooking. 'Let them kiss alone,' she chuckled to herself.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Hope you all are content now for the happy ending! Blech! Now go and review!) 


End file.
